Distributed file systems manage files and folders spread across multiple computers. They may serve a similar function as traditional file systems, but are designed to provide file/folder storage and controlled access over local and wide area networks. Some individuals and/or enterprises may rely on distributed file systems to manage their personal and/or organizational data.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for accessing a distributed file system.